The Touch of Winter
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: What was it that was making his heart pound relentlessly in his chest? What was it that he was feeling as he looked down upon this beautiful girl? He let go of her hands and touched her face. Tinker Bell's eyes widened slightly at the contact. "L-Lord Milori..." Tinker Bell/Milori. M for later sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

As sad as it sounded, Lord Milori and Queen Clarion had grown apart. All those painful years that they had spent apart had taken a toll on their attachment to each other. With every year that achingly passed by, their love slowly withered away into the abyss of their past with apparently no chance of resurfacing.

Milori had a broken heart to match his broken wing.

Three days had passed since the fairies had all banded together to save the pixie dust tree from freezing over. Words couldn't describe the awkwardness that Clarion and Milori had felt at seeing each other again at the border when Periwinkle's wings had nearly been broken. The former lovers exchanged a brief side glance and then went about their duties. They were brought together again only in alliance to save the pixie dust tree, nothing more.

Now Milori sat on a log, gently running his hand over the soft feathers on the head of his loyal owl and having just arrived at the lake a few minutes ago. He watched as the other fairies skated on the frozen lake, laughing merrily with one another. His eyes fell upon Sled and Rosetta, who were holding hands as they skated in the middle of the lake. He looked away upon beginning to feel wistful.

Tinker Bell was holding her wobbling friend Fawn by her shoulders, trying her best to keep her from falling as they skated. Slowly and carefully, Tinker Bell's hands left Fawn's shoulders. Fawn was still wobbling slightly, but she managed to stay on her feet, gently sliding across the ice.

Milori eyed Tinker Bell. There was the little fairy who had played a major part in saving the pixie dust tree. If it weren't for her there would be no flying fairy left in Pixie Hollow. It was the combined minds of Periwinkle and Tinker Bell that had helped preserve the essence of what gave fairies flight.

From the lake, Tinker Bell took notice of Lord Milori sitting on a log with his owl by his side. She was somewhat surprised to him there at the lake of all places. She would have thought that he, being the overseer of everything that went on in the winter woods, would be busy beyond belief. Why not go over and say hello? After letting Fawn wobble off on her own, she skated past the other fairies to the edge of the lake where Lord Milori was.

"Ah, Tinker Bell," he warmly greeted when she was skidding to a stop in front of him.

"Hello, Lord Milori," she replied before petting the head of Milori's owl. "What brings you to the lake?"

"Things are rather quiet in the woods today. Almost everyone is here at the lake." He nodded in the lake's direction. "I figured I might as well take some time to relax."

Tinker Bell put her hands on her hips. "Just sitting and watching?"

"I'm quite content with just that, dear," he chuckled.

"But this is one of the few times that you'll be able to take a break from your job!" Tinker Bell informed with an encouraging smile. "You shouldn't spend it just waiting and watching from the background, Lord Milori."

Despite the coldness of this body, Milori couldn't help but feel a warm, welcoming sensation at Tinker Bell wanting him to join in the activities. "Really, Tinker Bell, it's quite fine. I'll leave the skating to the young ones."

Tinker Bell smirked and grasped Milori's hands in her own and pulled them in an attempt to get him to stand up. "Come on, Lord Milori! Come and skate with us!"

"So persistent, young fairy." He stood. "Believe me when I say that nothing would please me more than to skate with you all...but...there is...one small problem." He coughed and looked away.

Tinker Bell cocked her head. She had never seen this side of the Lord. His usually solemn face was hesitant. His eyes containing something that looked like shame...no...embarrassment.

"Lord Milori? What's the matter?"

He grumbled something in reply.

Tinker Bell leaned in closer. "What?"

"I...don't know how to skate," he bashfully whispered, so gently as though someone was listening in.

"You don't know how to skate?" Tinker Bell incredulously giggled. "But you're a winter fairy."

"All the more reason for me to be embarrassed."

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Tinker Bell assured him.

"Before my wings were broken I focused mainly on flight," he explained. "Skating never exactly caught my interest."

A light bulb flickered on in Tinker Bell's head. "Then how about I teach you how to skate? Right now."

"Teach me?" Milori couldn't believe his ears. "Tinker Bell, surely you don't actually intend to―"

"Come on! It'll be fun! I'm still a little rusty at skating myself, but I could at least teach you the basics. How to stay balanced and skate good enough to make it across the lake."

Milori glanced over Tinker Bell's shoulder at rest of the fairies skating, and then turned his gaze back to Tinker Bell, his eyes full of hesitation. "Do...you even have another pair of paperclips?"

"Of course! I'll be right back." She turned around and slowly glided across the ice to the other side of the lake. She returned to Milori with two paperclips in her hand and a coil of thread. "I always come with another pair of paperclips just in case the ones that I am wearing get too bent out of shape."

"How convenient."

"No kidding. Now just sit on the log and hold your feet out." She bent down to tie a paperclip to the bottom of his bots.

Milori sat, feeling a bit awkward at having Tinker Bell tie the paperclips to his boots. "Tinker Bell, you don't have to—"

"Don't worry about it, Lord Milori," she said dismissively as she fastened the clip to his foot and went to work on the other one. Milori stood up. The skates made him seem a bit elevated from the ground. He steadily took a step; he was still able to walk, but it would be different once he got out onto the ice, he already knew.

"Okay, you're good to go!" Tinker Bell slowly slid onto the ice. "Come on!"

Milori approached the edge of the lake with caution. Was this really the best idea?

Tinker Bell grinned and extended her arm. "Here. Take my hand."

Milori blinked. "What?"

"Take. My. Hand." She smiled patiently. "I won't let you fall. I promise."

Though still a little apprehensive, Milori took Tinker Bell's gloved hand and shakily ghosted onto the ice. Tinker Bell kept her grasp firm around Milori's hand. She gently tugged him a few inches further onto the edge of the lake. At that very moment the stern Lord of the winter woods was hoping to the heavens that he didn't fall and make a fool of himself in front of everyone on the ice. Had it not been for Tinker Bell holding his hand he would have been stumbling back and forth, desperately fighting to keep balance.

"That's it. Just keep your legs together," Tinker Bell instructed. "You're doing great."

"If you say so," he timorously replied.

A few heads turned at the sight of Tinker Bell and Milori slowly skating with each other, hands conjoined.

"Oh...Tinker Bell..." He felt his feet beginning to part in opposite directions. "I think...I-I'm going to fall!"

Tinker Bell turned and grabbed his other hand the moment his back began to arch backwards. "I've got you!" Her wings fluttered. She floated a few inches from the ice, pulling him back up to a standing position. "There we go."

"Dear me..." Milori muttered, looking down at his feet. He could hear the amused snickers around them. "I knew this wasn't a good idea."

"Don't be like that! You're a beginner, Lord Milori. Ice-skating isn't something that's learned in a minute. You just gotta keep at it until you get better."

Milori took a moment to admire the determination that she wished to share with him.

"I thank you for the encouragement, my dear, but I am just not meant to glide upon the ice—" The rest of the sentence didn't leave his mouth. His eyes were blinded by the now up-close beauty of the fairy who was holding his hands. He was getting lost in the blue, sparkling orbs that were her eyes. Her golden hair shone brilliantly from the light of the sun. Without knowing it, he squeezed both of her hands, feeling her thin, delicate digits through her gloves. He had seen Tinker Bell before...but at that moment it felt like he had laid eyes upon her for the first time.

Tinker Bell was both confused and concerned. "Lord Milori? What's wrong?"

"I..." He looked down at their hands and then back into Tinker Bell's eyes. "I..." What was it that was making his heart pound relentlessly in his chest? What was it that he was feeling as he looked down upon this beautiful girl? He let go of her hands and touched her face.

Tinker Bell's eyes widened slightly at the contact. "L-Lord Milori..."

His gaze traveled down to her pink lips. They looked so soft. He pictured kissing them, tasting them. Feeling Tinker Bell return his kiss with her own. Kissing her the same way that he used to kiss Clarion. Nostalgic desire ran through him. He felt as though the hole that had stretched through his heart all those years ago could be filled by the fairy he was caressing. Like Tinker Bell could make the hole be forgotten, along with the love he once held in his heart for Clarion. Everyone else on that lake had become nonexistent to Milori because of the want he was feeling for Tinker Bell.

Milori snapped out of the daze and realized what he was doing. "I must go," he said with haste. He was stumbling to the edge of the lake before Tinker Bell could open her mouth. He ended up on his knees when he reached the edge but didn't let it slow him down. After tearing off the paperclips he sprinted to his owl.

"Lord Milori! Wait!" Tinker Bell called.

"Fly," Milori ordered the owl once he was atop its head. In one flap of its wings it soared from the ground.

Tinker Bell stood there, watching the owl fly away, unable to process what had just happened. What...just happened, exactly? She put her hand to her face; the feeling of Milori's cool touch still lingered on her cheek.

And the way he looked at her.

She could see the longing in his eyes.

"Tinker Bell?" Fawn had skated up to her friend. "What was that...? With you and...Lord Milori?"

Tinker Bell didn't know how to answer the question. "I...have no clue. I...I'm going to go talk to him." Tinker Bell took off into the sky, compelled to follow Milori's owl before it faded from view.

Fawn was left in a perplexed wake.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed part one. Part two will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know I kept you all waiting longer than I had estimated! I'm sorry for the long wait. It took a good while for me to get my brain flowing. So here it is. Chapter two. Hope you enjoy it.

After landing deep within the woods and leaving his owl to rest under a tree, Milori walked through the woods, internally scolding himself for having done such a lecherous thing. He, the ruler of the winter woods, had been desirous for a young fairy. He was utterly disgusted with himself. What were the fairies who had seen what happened back at the lake going to think? What was Queen Clarion going to think? Milori stressfully ran his hand through his white hair.

What had he done?

What was going to happen to him? No doubt that his title as the Winter Lord would be stripped away from him once the elder fairies caught wind of this. Perhaps they would be outraged enough to exile him from Pixie Hollow. He fell to his knees at that thought. Everything that he had worked for, every contribution he made as a leader, would all come crashing down upon him. His reputation would be tarnished.

Through his inner turmoil, he was able to hear the sound of someone calling his name echoing faintly through the woods. When the voice got closer he was able to identify it as Tinker Bell's. Milori was torn between revealing himself and poorly explaining his actions, or hiding from her to avoid making the knife of shame sink even deeper into his back. He wouldn't have time to choose, for Tinker Bell's voice was coming nearer. Feeling defeated, he stayed on his knees at that spot. Soon he heard the fluttering of wings and knew that Tinker Bell had landed behind him.

"Lord Milori."

He remained silent and kept his gaze on his knees, buried into the snow. There was nothing he could think of to say to her. He felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"Lord Milori, please," Tinker Bell begged.

He closed his eyes and murmured something.

"What?"

"I said forgive me," he said. "Please don't think of me as perverted, Tinker Bell. I...I don't know what happened back at the lake."

Tinker Bell squatted down beside him. "I'm not angry, Lord Milori. I'm just...well...confused."

Milori slowly turned his gaze to her. "Confused?"

"Yes. I mean...aren't you and Queen Clarion lovers?"

The question made him wince as though she had pressed the tip of a hot dagger to his chest. "Clarion and I grew apart a long time ago, Tinker Bell. My wings broke and so did the bond of love that tied us together."

"Oh." Tinker Bell was suddenly sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Milori clenched his fists. "Why on _earth _are you apologizing to _me? _Was it not I who thought about kissing you?"

Tinker Bell blinked and then blushed. "You wanted to kiss me?"

The older fairy groaned and became irate with himself for not watching his words. How could he have let that slip out?

"Lord Milori, it's okay," she gently assured him.

He shook his head. "It isn't. What I nearly did..." He sighed. "...I just can't describe what came over me. I looked into your eyes and saw the same glow that I saw in Clarion's eyes all those years ago. The emptiness in my heart made me ache for the touch of another fairy. My longing, my loneliness, my want to be able to feel the warmth of love's caress on my heart once more, it all made me lose my grip on myself. I try so hard to be strong for the other fairies...but none of them know anything of my suffering."

The pain in Milori's eyes was so genuine that Tinker Bell could practically feel it herself. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

Milori tensed in her embrace. "Tinker Bell," he gasped.

Her embrace tightened. "This is what you want isn't it?" she lovingly whispered. "To have someone close to you again."

He turned around in her arms to face her. "What?"

She pressed her hand against his cheek and slowly rose to her feet. "If it's someone's touch that you long for, Lord Milori, I...can give that to you." Her face inched downwards to Milori's.

"Tinker Bell, no." He gripped her shoulders and stood. "I cannot do this. I will not take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me. I want to help you, Lord Milori. Help you move on past Queen Clarion. Since you're so lonely, I'll give myself to you. I may not be able to fully mend your broken heart, but I can at least soothe it." Her blue orbs were now twinkling with want.

"We cannot be in a relationship, Tinker Bell. You are far too young—"

"You don't have to be with me in that way, Lord Milori, I promise. I just want to keep you company and help you forget about Queen Clarion, if not permanently, then just for a good moment."

"Tinker Bell..."

She stood on her toes and began to inch her face to his again.

"Tinker Bell, wait, you mustn't—"

And her warm lips pressed against his cool ones. He stood as still as a statue as Tinker Bell kissed him. Taking in the familiar feeling of moving lips, he floated back to the night that he and Clarion had shared their first kiss. Tinker Bell's lips felt different from Clarion's; her lips were softer than he remembered Clarion's being. He should have stopped her. He should have pushed her away. What was happening between her and him was...was...

Tinker Bell's mind was vibrating furiously. This was the first time she had ever kissed a male. Milori's lips were cold, yet soft. She allowed herself to get lost within the kiss. Slowly, she slid her arms around his neck. She was going to do the lonely fairy a kindness. She was going to pull Milori out of the dark pit that was the hole in his heart.

Milori's hands shakily hovered over Tinker Bell's hips. He hesitated, still locked in an internal battle with himself. The possible consequences he would face if he was to give in to this girl wailed loudly in his head like angry sirens. But they were not going to be heeded. Was Milori really so desperate to be freed of his pain that he would allow this fairy to kiss and hold him? Moans hummed against his lips, and Milori felt himself sinking deep in temptation.

His eyelids fluttered shut. His arms went around Tinker Bell's waist. He returned the moan and gently deepened the kiss. The pair moved their lips in motion. The voice that had tried with all its might to dissuade Milori from engaging in this act of taboo was now banished to the back of his head.

Tinker Bell felt his tongue prodding against her teeth. She instantly parted her teeth, allowing him in. His tongue slithered into her mouth and slowly swirled about in the moist cavity. Tinker Bell moaned into his mouth and began to move her tongue against his. A bead of saliva trickled out of the corner of Tinker Bell's mouth and dribbled down to her chin. Milori pulled out of the kiss, a thin stream of saliva connecting their tongues.

Tinker Bell wiped her chin, breathless. "That was...that was nice."

Milori smiled mischievously and licked his lips. "Was that your first kiss, Tinker Bell?"

"Mm-hm."

"Lovely. I want it to be burned into your memory," he said. "I want you to always remember it."

Milori licked his lips as he felt lust beginning to take him over. He wanted Tinker Bell. He wanted her now. His hand went to Tinker Bell's bun. He undid the ribbon that kept the bun up and then marveled at the sight of her blond hair falling down past her shoulders and over her right eye.

Tinker Bell blushed at the way Milori was staring at her. She inhaled sharply when he began to plant kisses on her neck. She giggled during the first few kisses; his lips tickled. Milori pushed her up against the tree, his kisses intensifying with more fiery desire. Her heart was pounding.

Milori ravished Tinker Bell for a few more seconds before pulling away and looking at her. "I can tell that you've never been touched by a man," he huskily said. "Am I correct?"

Tinker Bell gave a shy smile and then nodded her head.

Milori forced himself to regain his composure. "Are you absolutely certain that you want me to be your first? Wouldn't you rather save yourself for someone you can be with without consequence? If I take your virginity...I will feel as though I have...used you."

Tinker Bell removed her gloves and ran her fingers over Milori's lips. "Use me, then. I want you to stop hurting. So be my first and take my virginity as a symbol of the love that you've wanted."

Milori brushed Tinker Bell's hair behind her ear. "Your kindness...knows no limit, does it?" He assaulted Tinker Bell's neck with more ravenous kisses, causing her to whimper and wrap her arms around his neck. "You were so kind to teach me how to skate," he seductively purred against her chin. "Now I shall teach you the mechanics of coitus, young fairy." And then his hand found its way to her breast.

"_Lord Milori...!"_

He kissed her forehead as he kneaded her breast. "Just Milori. Call me Milori." He gave her breast another gentle squeeze and pressed his body against hers.

Something poked Tinker Bell's thigh. Looking down, she saw the slowly growing tent in Milori's pants. "Milori...is that...?"

"An erection. Yes."

Fairy Mary had always been the one who most female fairies went to whenever they had questions about how the bodies of fairy men and women worked. A good bit of them were too shy and embarrassed to even bring up the topic of sex. Tinker Bell, however, was in no way timorous to ask such things; she had learned that male fairies, when aroused, grow in length and become hard. That wasn't the only thing that Tinker Bell had been bold enough to ask.

She had also learned how to properly stimulate the male to further pleasure.

With trembling hands, Tinker Bell hooked her fingers over the waist of Milori's pants. "This is my first time," she reminded him, pulling down the waist. "So..."

He smiled with understanding and put his forehead to hers. He shut his eyes when he felt his arousal become exposed to the cold air. In his mind he was begging to be touched, aching for release, but he would not rush Tinker Bell. He was going to let her take this at her own pace.

Virginal eyes studied the hardening rod. Intimidation and hunger swirled about within Tinker Bell. The sight of a man for the first time was overwhelming her. She tartly reminded herself that she wasn't meant to spend all day _looking _at it. She gulped and then wrapped her hand around his length.

"Tinker Bell..." he growled.

Pleased with the reaction she got, Tinker Bell began to work her hand up and down his shaft.

"Tinker...Bell..._ah."_

A feeling of control was beginning to influence Tinker Bell. Milori was moaning from _her _touch. _She_ was the one providing him with this fleshly pleasure. At this moment he was completely at her mercy. She licked his lips in a catlike fashion. "Am I doing okay, Milori?"

"_Ungh... _quite marvelous," he groaned. _"Mmmm..._enough." He grasped her wrist. "Let me disrobe you." He undid her sash and slid off the top of her winter outfit. Despite the cold, Tinker Bell's body felt as though it were on fire. She shyly covered her breasts with her arms the moment they were exposed.

Milori had already been hungrily taking in the sight of her mounds of flesh before she covered them. "Tinker Bell, what's wrong?"

"I..." She looked away. "They're...not too big."

Milori would have laughed at the irony of Tinker Bell being modest because of the size of her breasts, despite having just had her fingers around his manhood. Her bashfulness provided her with an air of innocence—something that Clarion never had. And that innocence was what was pulling Milori in.

"Don't be shy, my dear." Milori stepped back and began to peel off his top. "An activity such as this will only be hindered by modesty."

Tinker Bell's eyes scanned every inch of Milori's bare chest. His body was toned and his shoulders broad. She would have been running her hands over his sculpted frame had it not been for her arms covering her breasts.

Milori tenderly gripped her wrists. "Come, let me see you. Don't be afraid." He pressed a cool kiss to her cheek in assurance.

Tinker Bell closed her eyes and allowed Milori to slowly pry her arms apart. The sight of her breasts was just as delicious the second time. They were fairly sized. Not big, but neither too small. "They're perfect, Tinker Bell."

Tinker Bell came close to falling to her knees when she felt the tip of his tongue swirling around her nipple. Her other breast was seized in his grip. She couldn't fight back the feminine moans that were escaping her.

It had been some time since Milori had pleasured a female, but time certainly hadn't taken any toll on his talents. He enclosed his mouth around Tinker Bell's nipple and began to suckle away at the tender area.

"_Milori..." _Tinker Bell moaned. The cold wetness on her breast was bringing every inch of her body to life. Sultry moans continued to float from her mouth. Milori got down on his knees and began to tug down her leggings. Her first impulse was to close her legs and hide herself from him again, but then she looked down into his caring eyes and instantly relaxed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tinker Bell," he promised. His face disappeared between her legs, and his lukewarm tongue was moving over her folds.

"_Ah!" _Tinker Bell was quickly becoming intoxicated with pleasure. Her lower region was becoming damp with vaginal secretions, mixed with the saliva from Milori's tongue. _"Milori...I...uhn!"_

Milori continued to run his tongue up and down Tinker Bell's sex, causing her moans to elevate in sound. She felt his tongue touch a bud that she had never even known was there. Whatever it was, it was enough to make her grip the back of Milori's head and desperately try to push him in deeper. This foreign sensation was melting her.

She groaned in disappointment when Milori's licking ceased.

He nuzzled her neck while she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't look so displeased. My touch will bring you more satisfaction than my tongue." He licked her cheek, sending tremors of ecstasy vibrating down her spine. "Your body is new to this feeling, my Tinker Bell." His hand was steadily traveling down her thigh. "I'm going to take my sweet time with you. Feeling you...touching you in ways that a woman is meant to be touched." His hand drifted between her legs. "Now lose yourself."

Milori pushed his index finger into her entrance. He was pleased with the sounds that she made in response. This made Milori's erection grow harder and pulsate more, but he focused more on Tinker Bell's pleasure rather than his own. He wanted her first time to be amazing. He wanted her to feel nothing less than the most wonderful pleasure. He moved his finger about inside her, sinking it in deeper, in search of the spot that would make her cry out even more.

"What is it like, feeling a man's touch for the first time?" He slowly inserted his middle finger alongside the other. "The pleasure is incredible, is it not?"

"_Mi...lori..." _It was too much for her. She grabbed his shoulder and dug her nails into it. Her body was enslaved to the intruding fingers. Her fluids were trickling down the two digits.

"Do you want me, Tinker Bell?" His fingers had left her womanhood and were now mercilessly teasing her clitoris.

"_Oh...y-yes...Milori...please...I need you," _she weakly implored. _"I...can't..."_

"Say nothing more." He pulled his fingers away from her bud and put them into his mouth. The sweet taste of Tinker Bell's substance washed over his tongue, making him moan around his fingers. Tinker Bell was then lifted up against the tree by Milori's strong arms. "Relax your body."

She nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around him and adjusted to the feeling of his cold, hard body pressing against her breasts. The two of them shared another kiss before Milori positioned the tip of his member at the front of Tinker Bell's wetness. He began to inch himself into her, all the while keeping his eyes on her face for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Tinker Bell bit her lip.Their eyes remained locked on each other as Milori began to slowly rock his body and move in and out of Tinker Bell.

The fairies made love within the heart of the winter woods, not once breaking their gaze from the other's eyes. Milori felt something that he hadn't felt in years while he claimed Tinker Bell: bliss. Bliss at his loneliness disintegrating. He was finally free from the heartache that had plagued him for what had seemed like a nightmarish eternity.

Moments later, the pair were crying out in the midst of release. Both smiled after recovering from their climaxes.

"How was I, Lord Milori?" Tinker Bell asked once they were dressing themselves.

"Remarkable," he replied.

Tinker Bell picked the ribbon out of the snow and tied her hair into its usual bun. "Um...so..."

"No one can ever know about this. It will be the end of my reign as the Winter Lord," Milori robustly declared. "This never happened between us."

Tinker Bell looked down at her feet. "I understand."

Milori stared at her with an empty expression for a moment. Then he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. His chin rested on the top of her head. "Thank you, Tinker Bell. For..."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's okay."

What more was there to be said? Tinker Bell had given him what he needed, and he was grateful for it. But it was done now. It was time for them to part ways.

Milori let her go, smiling gratefully.

Tinker Bell gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Bye." She flew away without saying another word.

Milori brushed his fingers over his lips. "Bye," he whispered, and then walked through the forest, in search of his owl.

_Fin._


End file.
